


You Said He Said She Said

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures
Genre: M/M, starts off kinda noncon but gets dealt with REAL QUICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus has liked James for who knows how long, but has distanced himself in order for the crush to go away. James finds out, and it doesn't. It really doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said He Said She Said

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a prompt i got on tumblr (amortalhd if you want to follow) and it kinda deviated into my first multi chap, posted here as a whole. any questions, post them on tumblr for me!

Nothing felt more relaxing then laying down in a dark room on a hot spring day. After PAX the guys had been working hard as ever to get ahead so they could all go on vacation, but Seamus had no need for a holiday so he was stuck in hurried co-commentating sessions. He could miss out on TreeTopia easily, but was a needed accessory in Ex-Com so that’s what he was preoccupied with at the moment.  
Not actually at the moment though, with back stretched back as much as his chair could allow, shirt off and flung to the other side of the room, chest heaving against the heat baring down on him. The guys were all too busy recording, so as long as the do not disturb sign is flipped, he shouldn’t be intruded. A quick search on his itunes garnered loud shitty pop songs, perfect for drowning out what’s happening in the stream room next to him. They were recording the aforementioned TreeTopia, so none of them would be leaving any time soon until the session was over.

The music blaring in his darkened room blanketed with heat set the tone, eyes closing to indulge in teenage fantasies. Kneading the bulge in his pants before him, he dared to dream of things that seemed impossible. Yesterdays fixation on James’ eyes had moved to James’ lips, and dreaming of harsh kisses and hickies helped loose the denial he was swathed in about his crush on the younger member. It may be taboo to have a crush on a coworker but so what? People had crushes on people they shouldn’t all the time.

Then what did it mean if he was un buttoning and unzipping his jeans right now, and harshy pulling up and down, making a ring with his hands to mimic a mouth? He had read on the internet about this, he was straight, he just… liked James. The warmth was almost too much to bear, condensation beading at his brow, his hand clammy, making the strokes easier to handle. His thighs were seizing up, still trapped by his pant legs.

Then Seamus felt a hand over his.

Eyes shot open and earnestly pushing away from the intruding fingers, fuck. James was knelt down on the floor, Ke$ha blaring in the background.   
Keep your Leopard Limousine/I just want your fucking, filthy love

Seamus looked around him for solid facts. The clock read 12:35, all the other guys had left after the session ended, Seamus didn’t know how he was able to stay hard this long, and James was trying to help pull him off. “What the fuck?” Seamus questioned, hiding his upright cock as much as possible, confused, but slightly aroused at his exhibitionism.

James had paled and frozen upon being found out, but he managed to stutter out an answer “Well, Sly told me you like liked me, and after some thinking I decided I did too.” Even though James was looking shyly away Seamus’ hardness was starting to dissipate, decided? How does one decide to like another?

“James, we can talk about this later, just, get out. Please.”When James started backing away sheepily Seamus added “We’ll talk about this over skype, I just don’t feel comfortable with this right now.”

James nodded understandingly, then walked out. Seamus sorted himself and then collapsed on top of his desk, he was tired and annoyed but quickly sent a message to James on skype, knowing he would see it once he got home.

Seamus: It’s alright, and it’s true that I like you  
Seamus: give me an hour and ill call you  
Seamus: or ill just talk about it through chat  
Seamus: I promise I’m not that mad  
Seamus didn’t feel that bad about making James stay up late because he does so most times he streams, but Seamus especially didn’t want any awkwardness, especially if they were both coming in to the office tomorrow. An hour then, he’ll give himself an hour.

Seamus may lead you to think otherwise if you asked him, but most of the thoughts in his head were “what the fuck, what the fuck? What the actual everloving fuck?” He tried to play some Peggle to get the image out of his head, but kept feeling the ghost hand sliding up his thigh, covering his hand.

Fuck.

This was not helping, not at all. So instead Seamus did what any conflicted person would do, he shut off his computer, set a timer on his phone for thirty minutes, and had a good cry. Blessed tears letting out all the feelings he kept inside. Seamus was a very private person, so any time he had to honestly talk about something he felt so much more vulnerable than usual. The last time he had let someone into his life, it was his mom, and now having to throw caution to the wind and be truthful… it’s hard.

It had been so long since his last good cry that there were no tissues in his house, and Seamus fund himself blotting his blood red face with a ratty t-shirt, feeling the worn fibers against his heated cheeks. As Seamus was a man of dramatics and metaphors (even though he’d rarely admit it to himself), he took a quick shower to just cleanse himself of all his negative energy and holding back.

Booting up his laptop, he decided it was best to have a portable device, because this conversation was probably going to last into the night.

Seamus: Okay, I’m ready, but tired, so state your case over chat so you can get right to the point.  
James: mm okay im online  
James: I guess it was just the guys  
James: they told me you liked me  
James: well it wasn’t all the guys  
Seamus: Who told you?  
James: ehhhhhh I don’t want to betray their trust  
Seamus: Well they fucking betrayed mine, who was it  
James: no need to het mad  
James: actually, I take that back  
James: I can understand why youd be mad  
James: it was eddie but don’t kill him ok  
Seamus: no promises  
James: fair enough  
James: so I’ve been bi forever I guess  
James: the only time id been with a man before in college is when I accidentsally was hitting on one in my shit attempt at college and then we ended up dating for a solid three to four months  
Seamus: Sounds like you  
James: ANYWAY (im gonna forget you said that otherwise id be getting upset)„, so him and me didn’t work out so  
James: it’s easier to date girls because you know they like you  
James: and their cues are easy, y know?  
James: so when eddie told me you liked me I thought over our interactions  
James: because I was afraid I was leading you on  
James: but the more of our stuff i watched together of us  
James: the more i understood why you would think so  
James: ive always been comfortable around you  
Seamus: So, you got a crush on me from watching our past interactions  
James: crush  
James: yeah I guess  
James: its just weird to call this a crush  
James: its more like extended friendship  
James: like friendship extending into more romantic territory  
Seamus: yeah, I get where you’re coming from. Okay.  
James: am i allowed to ask a question now?  
Seamus: I guess so yeah  
James: when  
James: did  
James: god I feel like a teenage girl  
Seamus: when did I start liking you?  
James: well, yeah  
Seamus: The first time I looked into your eyes, I knew.  
James: you fucking serious, thats years then!  
Seamus: Not really you dumb fuck, I’d say about 6, maybe 8 months ago  
James: well that’s much more manageable  
James: wait is that why you were pushing to start ex com again  
James: ????????  
Seamus: A little bit, yeah. But not just because I liked you, I genuinely missed doing gameplay with you.  
James: well you’re a fucking sap  
Seamus: Shut up.  
James: sappy sappy sap  
James: wait come back  
James: seriousl y seamus you’re still online I see you  
James: im sorry I called you a sap alright  
Then James’ laptop lit up with a notification: SeamusSSoH is calling you. Thankful his friend hadn’t deserted him, he eagerly accepted a call, fixing his webcam. The first thing he noticed was the redness of Seamus’ face, but that was mostly because he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Wow. That was a new look on him. James swallowed his interest for a moment, instead electing to open their conversation. “Hey Seamus.” His voice was hoarse, and he cleared it, a loud sound in the empty room.

“Is Aleks asleep?” James could see the lack of sleep even in Seamus’ fresh face. Had he taken a shower?

“Yeah, Domi’s asleep too, the only one not asleep is me, Ein’s hanging around here somewhere too”

Seamus was finding it a struggle to keep his resolve, to stay honest, but without his hair to hide behind, it was a lot easier to try to think.

“So, uh, now you know I like you.” Seamus cleared his throat. “A lot of our interactions seemed to matter a lot more to me than I thought they did to you, especially when you got more popular. I always felt like I was tagging along.”

James felt like he’d just been punched, “You know I love you right? I know I called you a sap, but I’m a pretty big one too, and just because now we’re feeling something more doesn’t mean that friend-love has gone away.”

“I guess so.”

“I know so. I’ve always appreciated you, and I’m sorry you felt like you were taking a backseat to my subscribers, that’s kinda why I haven’t been able to hold down a relationship at all.” All James was seeing now was his keyboard, too afraid to look up at his friend.

When Seamus finally spoke, he had tears in his eyes for the second time that day. “I-it’s just hard, y’know? Even though I’ve been in our group for so long, I feel like I’m the B-Team. I’m a really successful person independently but I never felt like that during our sessions. It’s just scary to make people feel like they’re not good friends, and I never wanted to put you in that position, because it’s awful and stressful and—god—after I found that I had a serious crush on you, I just didn’t want to cause you any inconvenience at all, no matter how minor.”

“I know I’m stupid, but this is the most honest I’ve felt around someone in the past few years and it’s hard and I’m crying and it’s stupid.” Seamus found it hard to talk through the tears. James just sat behind his computer contemplating how horrible he must have made his friend feel, and knowing that this feeling was the exact one Seamus was trying to prevent.

“Shit, Seamus. I know we’re not completely comfortable with the situation but I really want to be there for you now, especially since I haven’t been the best friend for a while.”

“Yeah, come on over,” Seamus let out a saddened laugh, “can you bring some tissues, I don’t have any.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

A knock on Seamus’ door seemed to echo in the empty apartment and Seamus felt like he had to force himself to get up and take each small step to the front door where he knew James was, hopefully with a box full of tissues. Maybe he should have specified he wanted the ones with lotion in them, but he could endure a scratchy nose if that meant getting his eyes dried and able to breathe through his nose again.  
There was a pause at the door before Seamus decided to turn the handle and let his friend in, but was he really so afraid of awkwardness that he would leave James outside in the cold? No, the answer would always be no because if Seamus was honest with himself he really wanted to be able to make James feel as comfortable as possible.

The door swinging open lead the way for Seamus being pulled tightly in an embrace. His arms awkwardly held aloft until James decided he didn’t care anymore, locked his hands strongly around the shorter man’s back and lifted him off the ground, shuffling backwards while still in the hug, tears already wetting James’ shoulder.

“Put me down goddamnit!”

“Never.”

“Oh my god you’re letting the cold in! Put me down.”

“Okay.”

The door shut and Seamus decided to let go and do what he really wanted to do, which was to initiate another soul helping hug, battling his previously losing fight with sadness. This time it wasn’t awkward, and Seamus tucked his head down into James’ chest, chest still heaving. James only wrapped the man tighter when he felt the shakes of Seamus’ desperation and loneliness.

After a good minute, without talking, Seamus led James to the couch. He’d rather have led him to his bed where he could be more comfortable but he didn’t know if James would misinterpret it or not and wow that thought was depressing. He really didn’t know his best friend as well anymore. Apparently James did though, and lifted his head to whisper as if not to break the tension.

“You want to head to the bedroom instead? I’m sure it’s a lot more comfortable than the couch.” Seamus nodded, and hands clasped the two made their way to the far bedroom, James gently tugging his friend along. Once they were sat on the bed, James again broke the silence with a sentence that simultaneously broke Seamus’ heart and mended it back together.

“I missed you too, you know?”

The implications were there, both had misinterpreted signals, both didn’t want to make things awkward, and because none of them thought to break the ice while it was still thin, it took a revelation like this to make the dense ice start to crack.

“Yeah… yeah. I’m glad it wasn’t one sided then.” Seamus choked out through sobs.

“It won’t be.”

And with those words the two boys folded into each other, forming a clump, both leaning forward until it felt like there was no negative space between them. It wasn’t weird for them, but it was easy to fall into muscle memory without implications that would have been there had they been completely in their right minds. Seamus was the one to pull away now, heavily breathing, but at a more comfortable pace.

“I think I love you.” Seamus quickly backtracked, “I don’t know if I’m in love with you but for sure there’s a reason you were my best friend.”

Were. The word shot an arrow through James’ heart when he finally realized the extent of the damage he’d done by neglecting Seamus. “We used to be closer” was bad enough but “you were my best friend”? Hid heart dropped and he felt the tip of Cupid’s arrow piercing his heart.

Dropping the ‘too’ James willingly replied with “I think I love you, no matter what that means to you.”

No more words were said, but a gesture an hour later had an arm wrapped around Seamus’ waist, bringing him into the kitchen so James could give him a glass of water and some headache pills. Then they retreated to the bedroom and fell asleep with the covers pulled up around them.

The morning light blistered James’ eyes and he rolled onto his side, accidentally bumping Seamus, wherein James remembered all that went down last night, both of their personal feelings unmasked, and James pulled back the covers and hobbled into the kitchen to make chocolate chip bacon pancakes that Seamus insisted he hated but James loved. Seamus was the only one who’d ever gotten that breakfast out of James and he knew it, and I think it was stubbornness that made him maintain that he hated the pancakes, especially slathered in syrup.

The syrup he still had stocked in his kitchen, even though James hadn’t been there in a few months. That led James to wonder if his extra set of clothes were still in the linen closet. Ducking into the small door that held all the bedding he saw a pair of sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt that he used to keep at Seamus’ place just for nights like this except with less crying and more video games.

James decided he needed to get out of his tear stained clothing and take a shower, so five minutes in and out, jiggling the hot water faucet that still insisted on being labeled cold. That was a fun first shower, James remembered, freezing his ass off because he maintained the thought that Seamus had just run out of hot, and he’d blushed when Seamus told him the right way to do it.

By the time Seamus was up and hopping into the same faulty shower, the pancakes were being plated and drowned in the syrup. Seamus wasn’t there to protest and when he walked into the kitchen that James had ushered him hastily out of before, he felt like crying again. Their breakfast. He was going to need a tissue. Speaking of…

“Wait James?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you forget the tissues?”

James finished chewing his bite and then made an exaggerated O face before giving Seamus a serious answer.

“Umm, would you believe it if I said I forgot them because I was so worried about you that I didn’t have any at my house and so I didn’t want to stop by a store? Because that’s what happened.”

Seamus smirked and then bumped shoulders with the dark haired man.

“Now who’s the sap? It’s you. Sappy sappy sappy.”

“Well actually, you’ve got more syrup on your pancakes that you claim to hate but you love and syrup comes from sap so there.”

Seamus punched him and decided that maybe they were okay now, that things were better than normal. Then James leaned over and kissed him and he felt his whole body shake for a second before burying his sticky fingers in James’ hair and kissing back. Definitely better than normal.


End file.
